Sheep
by MaymZ
Summary: The inner working of the Ender are revealed but not in the way Steve expected.
1. Introduction

Ellos Jellos Reader.

This is my first Minecraft story. It's based on an idea I got from my minis. You see I have an enderman and his name is Purple. He owns a red wooled sheep that he loves more than life. I even drew an image of it. Maybe that's what I'll make the cover photo.

Anyways, it got me thinking. Why are there only enderMEN? Why no women? I mean the Enderdragon has to be a girl because it lays an egg. So I decided to make some lore for the endermen.

Enjoy and read on.

* * *

You see, we Enders are misunderstood.

We found you before you found us, before you invaded our home and murdered our queens.

We never meant you harm. We just like to watch; we're curious. We've never seen someone like you before. We are collectors and you are one of a kind.

We live in darkness while you create light. We live in a place that has never changed while you change the world around you to live in it. You cultivate, build, craft, change.

You speak. You can make music, noise and sound. We are silent in a silent world. We speak with our minds, your eyes and presence.

We found you before you first saw us, before you discovered a way to enter our realm.

You attack us because we scare you. We disappear when you look at us because just when you look at us we can see the lies you promise, the hate and pain you plan to inflict on us. We Ender are honest. The body and eyes cannot lie unlike your mouth. That is why you fascinate us.


	2. Chapter 1

Zumachi-chan - Hi again. So the story will hop back and forth between Steve's Journal and Sheep's perspective. You'll find out who she is soon. See you at the bottom.

* * *

 **STEVE'S JOURNAL**

 **Day 10**

I collected some iron today. I put it in the furnace but I used on all my coal for the torches so I'm using the left over oak planks from building the house. Tomorrow I'll build an iron pickaxe then see what armor I can make, then strategize from there. I need to start a garden to grow food. Ate my last apple for dinner.

I found the weirdest thing when I came up from mining, all the sheep that usually graze between the mine and the house were all missing their wool and the birch tree was missing its bottom block. Weird. I'll cut down the rest of the tree tomorrow then go find a village so I can get food. Now for bed. Good night.

* * *

I popped back into my room before he could notice I was gone. I put the birch block I'd collected and pushed it into my fireplace. He wouldn't let me have any netherrack but I make do. I then turned to the task at hand.

Collecting all my wool, I teleported to the bottom of Dragon Tower. I placed the white wool down and picked up a random block then popped myself to the top of tower. I calculated the drop and dropped the obsidian block I had. It fell just like I expected and when I popped back to the bottom my wool was flat.

Good. It worked.

I repeated the process until all my wool was flat. I couldn't help smiling mischievously as I popped back into my room with my flattened wool. I put the wool in my chest.

A pop behind me signaled I'd made it just in time. I popped out of my room and joined him in our living room.

I hugged him. He towered above me, even after growing to almost 2 blocks high, he still towered over me at 3. He hugged me back.

 _Welcome home_ I told him.

 _Thank you. How was your day?_ He released me and popped over to the table to set down what he brought home.

I recognized the coal ore. _Good. How was the Upperworld?_

 _Nice and dark. It wasn't raining today._ I was glad he didn't probe my thoughts. If he did, he'd know I already knew that and what I was planning.

 _What's for dinner?_ I asked.

He popped away as I popped into my seat. When he popped back he was holding a watermelon.

 _Ooh._ I reached out and punched the cube until it shattered into several slices. _Thank you._ I pulled down my mask, grabbed a slice of the red and green fruit and took a bite. The juice flowed down my chin.

 _Your welcome._ Purple popped back and forth for the next several minutes bringing things in while I ate. _Do you need more fuel thing for yours?_ He asked as he checked the netherrack in the fireplace.

 _No._

 _Let me know if you do. I don't want you taking from the archives._

 _I will._ I finished my third slice of watermelon. I wiped my face then replaced the mask. I then collected what was left of the melon and took it and the seeds I spit out to a chest. I put them away so I could eat them tomorrow.

I popped over to the couch and took a seat next to him. _Where did you go today?_

 _To a villiage. That's where the melon came from. They had lots of melons and other food. I was there collecting some of the crops for the archives._

 _Where are you going tomorrow?_

 _I think to the Snow Biome in the North._

We stared across at the map that was spread across the netherbrick wall. I identified the white area near the top of the map. The map wasn't quite complete yet, some areas were still uncharted but Purple had covered a lot of ground in his years as a Collector.

 _When will I get to explore?_ I asked.

For a moment, I couldn't tell what Purple thought. I had to look at him. He was as solid as stone and I couldn't read anything. I turned away and looked back at the map.

 _Ok_ I stood to leave. I didn't hold his silence against him. He had a reason not to answer and I would accept that. _I'm going to sleep now._ I told him, letting him know that I was ok with him not answering.

 _Ok._ He stood too and hugged me. _Good night Sheep._

I released him then I popped off back to my room and removed the wood from my fireplace to let it die. I then crawled into my nest and slept.

* * *

Le Me - Tada! So let me know what you think in a comment or PM. This is purely a random fic. I have plot for it but if you guys don't like it, I'll keep it to myself. Anyway, review or not, your choice. Peace.


	3. Chapter 2

Zumachi-chan - So I got a review with some positive feed back (Thank you girlthatreads), so I'd thought I'd post another chapter. Anyway here you go. Read it or don't. Review, follow, favorite, whatever; Do or Do not, it doesn't matter. Just have a great weekend and enjoy the last month of summer before school.

* * *

 **STEVE'S JOURNAL  
**

 **Day 13**

The sheep are missing. I didn't kill them. I finally finished my garden and I have plenty of food now. I was going to collect some wheat and lead the sheep to a corral but when I went looking for them all of them were gone except the pink one. I should be alone on this world but I sometimes I feel watched. I'm going to use the left over iron to make a sword just in case.

* * *

I wasn't awake when I woke up. I was barely conscious as I crawled out of my nest and toward my enderchest. My stomach growled. I'm grouchy when I wake up hungry, so I was thoroughly pissed when my hand wouldn't grasp onto the crescent shaped fruit I wanted.

I opened my eyes to glare at the contents of the chest. Then hissed at myself for putting the watermelon away in a chest in the dining room.

I poofed into the main room still internally hissing.

The netherack fire was still lit and cast the couch, walls and table in its golden red light. The room was 5 blocks tall and long and narrow. Maybe 7 blocks wide and about 15 blocks long, I don't actually know. I know my room is 6 by 6 by 5. The walls are made out of nether brick, Purple's map hung above the fireplace. Our couch of dark oak stairs sat against the wall across from the fireplace and about 2 blocks away was my 2 by 3 table made out of dark oak slabs. There was black carpet and the wall beyond the table was lined with chests. There were no windows or doors. We didn't need them.

I rummaged through the chest with a sign above it labeled 'Food'. I took 2 slices of melon, putting one in my mouth and the other in my pocket. I planned to go back to my room and enjoy my breakfast in bed before waking up entirely.

 _Surprise!_ At least four voices echoed into my mind which startled me enough to finish waking me up.

I turned around as a series of pops gained my attention. I stared dumfounded at Purple and a handful of other endermen. I took the piece of melon out of my mouth and wiped my chin as Purple popped over to hug me.

I was confused. It was barely after sun down, why was he here? He should be off collecting. I posed my question.

 _I wanted to give you your birthday present before I headed out,_ He told me leading me toward the other enders.

When I reached them and stood in the middle, they one by one poofed away and then back. My eyes must have bugged out at the sight of what they brought back. Purple included, there were 6 endermen, and each one brought back a different color of sheep. I stood amazed at the cutest creatures I'd ever laid eyes on.

 _Go ahead pick one,_ Purple urged me forward as the sheep baahed and came toward me.

 _What?_ I asked as a dark gray sheep nuzzled my out stretched hand.

 _You get to keep one,_ he told me. _Pick your favorite and you can keep it as a pet._

I slowly turned in a circle amazed. I'd never had a pet. I spotted the red sheep. He was the only one who hadn't approached me yet.

I reached out a hand and slowly it accepted. It baahed once, sniffed my hand then let me pet it. I sunk my fingers through it wool. I loved the soft plushy texture; it was so different than everything else in the End.

 _I want this one_ , I told him.

 _Ok._ Purple signaled for the other endermen to take the other sheep away.

 _Where are you taking them?_ I asked.

 _To be sheered. Then we will return them back to the above world tomorrow._

I watched as Purple went to the wall and put a new chest down. Me and my sheep followed him and watched as he put fence posts, a gate, some rope, wheat and buckets of water into the chest.

 _That should be enough for you to make him a pen. You have today to decide where you'll want it, but for now he can stay in here and your room. When you've decided we'll help you build it,_ Purple told me as he closed the chest.

 _Okay,_ I said. I opened the chest and pulled out a bundle of wheat. My sheep baahed and nearly mauled me to get at it. I couldn't help the giggle as I poofed around the room, my sheep chasing me. I finally let him catch up and I fed him his treat. Hearts popped above his head at the delicious food.

 _You have a good day._ Purple popped up behind me and gave me a hug. _I have to head out now._

 _Okay. Thank you for the awesome birthday surprise,_ I told him squeezing him back before he released me.

 _Not a problem. Have you decided what to name him?_

 _Hmmm…._ I thought for a moment turning back to my sheep. I stoked his wool. The color reminded me of the brick blocks Purple had once shown me. He'd brought it back to add to the Collection. The rusty red color had fascinated me. _I'll call him…. Brick!_ (A/N: This is a Powerpuff Girls reference. I love the PPG and their rivals, the Rowdyruff Boys. My favorite ruff happens to be Brick, and since the sheeps wool is red, why not?)

 _Welcome Brick,_ Purple held out his hand and pet my pet. Brick baahed and let him before wandering off toward the table.

 _Keep him out of trouble. I'll see you soon._ Purple gave me one last hug before disappearing.

I popped over to Brick's chest and got out some more wheat. I put the wheat into my pockets before Brick could notice and the popped back over to his side.

He looked up at me and baahed again.

 _Come on Brick,_ I told him. _Let's go to my room._ I picked him up and popped us into my room where we spent the rest of the day.

* * *

 **Day 14**

So the weirdest thing happened this morning. I woke up and found outside all the sheep back. Except the red one. They acted like nothing happened and were glad to follow me into the corral. I bred the black and white one then killed the pink one. The mutton is in the furnace cooking. Another weird thing is that none of them had any wool again.


End file.
